Tercos ojos verdes
by krola
Summary: Jimena no debería estar pensando en aquellos ojos verdes que eran tan pícaros como su dueño, ella debería estar pensando en Franco Reyes, que la halagaba con cumplidos y estaba tan ansioso por casarse con ella. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella parecía preferir la rudeza de Óscar Reyes, que tanto disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar. Era completamente incomprensible.


**Pasión de gavilanes, qué os voy a contar. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Sinceramente, es la única telenovela que he visto pero en su momento me engachó como ninguna y es imposible olvidar sus personajes y sus parejas.**

 **Me da mucha pena lo difícil que es encontrar un fanfic bien escrito sobre Jimena y Óscar. La mayoría son sobre Sarita y Franco (que también me encantan), aunque la verdad es que los personajes sólo se parecen a ellos mismos en el nombre. Por no hablar de esa horrible tendencia de escribir "k" en vez de "que", como si estuvieran escribiendo un mensaje de texto en lugar de una historia.**

 **Soy muy crítica con lo que leo y me dio mucha pena ver lo complicado que era leer algo decente sobre Pasión de Gavilanes. Vi la serie hace años, cuando llegó a España, pero en los últimos días he visto algunos trozos, rememorando, y se me metió esta idea en la cabeza. Me esforcé mucho por ser fiel a la personalidad de cada uno y a la forma en que hablaban (Aunque, puesto que soy española, quizás habrá alguna que otra palabra que no suene muy acorde. Espero que no sea así, o que sean muy pocas).**

 **Para poneros en contexto, esta historia tiene lugar cuando Jimena aún sale con Franco pero ya se está empezando a interesar por Óscar (Es decir, después de la escena en el baño de Norma pero antes de que Jimena conociera la existencia de Rosario). Me gustó mucho cómo se desarrolló esta trama en la telenovela, pero también me da curiosidad pensar qué habría ocurrido si Rosario no hubiera entrado en la historia y qué hubiera hecho Jimena con su creciente atracción por Óscar después de prometerle a Franco que se casaría con él.**

 **Por esta pequeña razón, decidí escribr este fanfic. (Aunque, desgraciadamente, no tengo muchas esperanzas de que nadie la lea porque es una serie muy antigua y no hay muchas historias de PDG aquí en fanfiction, aun así, no me podía sacar esta idea de la cabeza).**

 **Ahora, sin más dilación, espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

 **Tercos ojos verdes**

Jimena Elizondo no podía borrar de su mente unos ojos verdes, lo cual le resultaba completamente incomprensible. Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecían y cuándo había sido la primera vez que se había asomado a ellos. Las pestañas mojadas habían hecho que brillaran con especial intensidad y Jimena felizmente se hubiera quedado contando las motas marrones que rondaban sus pupilas si el silencio y la tensión no hubieran enturbiado el momento.

Jimena resopló en su cama, intentando olvidarse de ellos para entregarse al sueño pero éstos, tan pícaros como su dueño, se negaban a abandonarla.

\- Son probablemente los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida- murmuró Jimena, con un tono que resultaba más una queja que un suspiro encaprichado. _Resultaba incomprensible._ Especialmente porque ella no debería estar pensando en ojos verdes, sino en ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Ella debería estar pensando en Franco Reyes, que la invitaba a cenar, la halagaba con cumplidos y estaba tan ansioso por casarse con ella. Ella debería estar pensando en los ojos de Franco Reyes, que eran mucho más llamativos que los de su hermano. Además, Franco tenía una sonrisa más dulce y serena. Sin embargo, no podía negar que los ojos de Óscar Reyes, aunque menos llamativos, eran mucho más inusuales. Ella, al menos, nunca había visto ojos de aquella tonalidad, ni siquiera en la televisión. Mientras que los ojos azules de Franco, aunque hermosos, no resultaban tan extraordinarios.

Jimena negó con la cabeza, como si mantuviera una discusión consigo misma. No debería estar pensando en Óscar Reyes, que disfrutaba tanto haciéndola rabiar y se atrevía a contestarle con tanta rudeza. Sin embargo, no podía negar que disfrutaba de aquellas discusiones y a veces las alentaba, intentando provocarle para que diera rienda suelta a su verborrea incontrolable de quejas, expresiones pintorescas y rudos comentarios.

Aunque Jimena disfrutaba de sus salidas con Franco, en ocasiones no podía evitar imaginarse cuál sería la conversación si estuviera sentada frente a Óscar, en lugar de su hermano pequeño. Jimena se lo imaginó haciendo aspavientos, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios como si intentara contener las palabras dentro de su boca. Acunada por su propia imaginación, Jimena sonrió.

Resultaba incomprensible, ella no debería estar pensando en Óscar Reyes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Jimena se dio una largo baño y cerró los ojos para imaginarse que estaba en el cuarto de baños de Norma. Recordó cada palabra de aquel día en el que se había fijado por primera vez en unos ojos verdes, pero su recuerdo continúo siendo sólo un recuerdo y la puerta de su cuarto de baños sólo se abrió cuando Sarita entró para coger el cepillo de pelo. Después de más de media hora en el agua, con las yemas de los dedos arrugadas por su larga demora en la bañera, Jimena se vistió con su camisa preferida y unos vaqueros ajustados. Se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que no tenía ojeras ni legañas y frotó sus mejillas para darles un color rosado.

Aquella noche había quedado en verse con Franco y aquel era el único motivo permitido para su buen humor. Los ojos verdes y la posibilidad de verlos durante el día eran un deseo que se negaba a sí misma. Porque a ella le gustaba Franco, que era guapo y caballeroso, y en los cuentos de hadas, las princesas no cambiaban de sentimientos tan rápidamente. Aunque en su defensa, habría que añadir que los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas nunca tenían hermanos.

Dominga le sirvió el desayuno a solas en el comedor mientras que parloteaba con su natural elocuencia:

\- Le aconsejo que no se acerque usted hoy al cuarto de herramientas o que, al menos, no se atreva a cerrar la puerta, que le está dando tanto problema a todos los trabajadores- Dominga le dijo, mientras le ponía un plato de tostadas enfrente.

Jimena frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué iba yo a entrar en el cuarto de herramientas?- preguntó, pero antes de que Dominga respondiera, decidió que prefería hacer otra pregunta - ¿Y de qué problemas hablas?

Dominga se encogió de hombros mientras que le servía agua en un vaso de cristal- La cerradura está rota y si la puerta se cierra, sólo se puede abrir por fuera. Uno de los entrenadores de caballos se quedó encerrado cuando fue a agarrar una montura, afortunadamente uno de los empleados de la casa lo oyó y le abrió la puerta.

\- Hoy no va a haber casi ningún trabajador en la hacienda debido a la feria de caballos, así que dudo que nadie se quede encerrado. Imagino que Sarita ya ha mandado llamar al cerrajero.

\- Así es, señorita Jimena- Dominga suspiró, aún con la jarra de agua en las manos- Con tan poca gente en la hacienda, hoy sería el peor día para quedarse encerrado en ese frío cuchitril.

Jimena asintió con la cabeza y mordió su tostada para dar por terminada una conversación que no le incumbía en absoluto.

* * *

Jimena salió de la hacienda con la intención de recordarle a Franco la cita de aquella noche. Ese era su único propósito, por lo tanto, la decepción que sintió al darse cuenta de que sólo estaban Franco y Juan trabajando en la construcción de la casa no podía ser más que una preocupación corriente y humana por la salud de Óscar. Se hubiera sentido igual ante la ausencia de Juan.

Después de recordarle a Franco que habían acordado verse aquella noche, Jimena miró hacia los lados, intentando ver algún movimiento detrás de los ladrillos que ya estaban colocados. Se retorció los dedos, con un nerviosismo que no tenía razón de ser, antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Y dónde está Oscar? No me digan que está enfermo en casa.

\- De ninguna forma, Señorita Jimena. Óscar tiene una salud de hierro- dijo Juan.

\- Así dicen que mala hierba nunca enferma- bromeó Franco y Juan le propinó un codazo del que Franco se quejó sonoramente.

\- No digas bobadas- bramó Juan- ¿O quieres que la Señorita Jimena piense que nuestro hermano no es honrado? ¿Qué mala hierba, ni qué mala hierba?

\- Ay, Juan. Ella sabe que bromeaba, ella ya conoce a Óscar y sabe que es un poco loco pero con buen corazón.

Jimena asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa congelada en los labios- Entonces, díganme ¿Dónde está él?

Juan señaló con la cabeza al otro lado de la hacienda- Ha ido a recoger al coche unas palas que nos hacen falta pero la señorita Ruth le pidió que hablaran un momento, así que se está retrasando un poco.

\- ¿La señorita Ruth? ¿Ruth está aquí?- Jimena preguntó, intentando ocultar el desagrado que esa noticia le causaba. Los dos hermanos se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza- En ese caso, tendré que ir a darle la bienvenida- añadió Jimena antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza como despedida y alejarse de la zona en construcción.

Jimena se dirigió al punto donde los hermanos Reyes solían aparcar su camioneta y cuando llegó, no se sorprendió al ver que Ruth hablaba con Óscar mientras que se tocaba el pelo con coquetería. Jimena se acercó lo suficiente para poder escucharles sin que su presencia fuera muy evidente.

\- …y no lo olvide, Óscar. Esta noche.- dijo Ruth con su voz melosa- Ni si le ocurra dejarme plantada, que yo odio ese tipo de desplantes y usted ya me prometió que vendría conmigo a tomar algo.

\- Descuide, Señorita Ruth, que yo lo que prometo lo cumplo. Estaré ahí.

Ruth mostró una sonrisa radiante y añadió- Le dejo que me llame Señorita Ruth ahora, pero espero que esta noche tenga la bondad de llamarme Ruth, así es como me llaman mis amigos. Y presiento, Óscar, que usted y yo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos.

Óscar le respondió con una sonrisa tímida que no parecía propia. Siempre que estaba Ruth delante se comportaba con un titubeo y un nerviosismo que no encajaban con su carácter. Jimena se preguntó si era así cómo reaccionaba cuando se encontraba frente a una mujer que le gustara o atrajera. Óscar, en su presencia, ni tartamudeaba ni la miraba como si ella fuera un ángel. Esa comparación la irritó bastante, pues Jimena era consciente de su propia vanidad y odiaba que los hombres consideraran a Ruth más bonita que ella. Al menos, esa era la conclusión que sacó sobre el malestar que le provocaba ver aquella sonrisa vacilante en los labios de Óscar Reyes.

Jimena decidió interrumpir la conversación en aquel momento y se acercó a ellos con paso firme y cabeza alta.

\- Qué sorpresa verte tan pronto por aquí, Ruth- dijo con una sonrisa de bienvenida que no correspondía con sus verdaderos sentimientos- ¿Has venido a distraer a _nuestros_ obreros?

\- Claro que no, Jimena. No se me ocurriría robarte a Óscar durante el horario laboral. Sólo se ha demorado unos segundos por saludarme.

\- Así es, señorita. Vuelvo ahora mismo al trabajo- dijo Óscar, haciendo un gesto de saludo con su sombrero y marchándose con paso rápido hacia donde sus hermanos estaban trabajando.

Jimena sólo fue capaz de alcanzar una pizca de sus ojos verdes de reojo y lanzó una mirada fulminante a Ruth, culpándola sin palabras de que ella hubiera podido sostener la mirada con aquellas ojos verdes durante más tiempo que ella.

* * *

Jimena miraba desde la ventana del salón cómo los hermanos Reyes se disponían a recoger las herramientas que habían usado aquel día. El atardecer estaba oscureciendo el cielo y una leve brisa sustituía el pegajoso calor de aquella mañana. El buen humor con el que se había levantado la había abandonado, puesto que no podía dejar de imaginarse a Óscar y a Ruth compartiendo una velada romántica.

\- Yo lo vi antes, Ruth Uribe- murmuró Jimena, sin quitar los ojos de la figura de Óscar.

Días antes, se había convencido que los sentimientos que había despertado su encuentro en el baño de Norma no significaban nada, un simple capricho que pronto se desvanecería. Sin embargo, Jimena no podía seguir negando que era su interés por Franco el que se había debilitado y que en el caso de Óscar, no sólo le atraía su atractivo sino también su personalidad. Aún encaramada a la ventana, vio cómo Óscar se alejaba en dirección al cuarto de herramientas, donde posiblemente había dejado sus pertenencias.

Empujada por un impulso, Jimena salió de la hacienda y se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y desde fuera ya podía ver a Óscar mirándose al espejo y peinándose con los dedos.

Jimena resopló, posicionándose debajo del quicio de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos. Lo miró como cara de reproche y una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Qué se propone con Ruth?

Óscar dio un respingo, sorprendido por la inesperada compañía. La miró con el ceño fruncido y abrió los brazos en un aspaviento exagerado:

\- ¡No me dé esos sustos! ¿Es que no puede avisar de su presencia?- dijo Óscar, volviendo a pasarse una mano por el cabello, como si fuera un peine.

\- Sé que ha quedado hoy con Ruth.

\- ¿Y eso le importa?

\- No especialmente pero la madre es muy complicada y nosotros no queremos problemas con ella.

\- Eso es decisión de Ruth, no suya… y si ella prefiere arriesgarse a tener un disgusto con su madre por estar en mi compañía, pues yo digo que es una muy buena decisión- dijo Óscar, alzando el mentón en un gesto prepotente.

Indignada, Jimena dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesta a alzar la voz para demostrarle su desaprobación. Tiró de la puerta para disponer de intimidad pero se detuvo a tiempo al recordar las palabras de Dominga sobre el cerrojo defectuoso. Un sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara cuando se le ocurrió una magnífica idea. Aún con su sonrisa intacta, volvió a tirar de la puerta, provocando que ésta se cerrara por completo. Quedaban muy pocos empleados en la hacienda debido a la feria de caballos y Jimena estaba segura que tardarían bastante en descubrir que se habían quedado encerrados en el cuarto de herramientas. El tiempo suficiente para que Óscar faltara a su cita con Ruth, la cual ya había expresado cuánto odiaba que la dejaran plantada.

\- Lo veo muy interesado en Ruth- dijo Jimena.

Óscar se encogió de hombros- Me sorprende su tono de desaprobación, señorita Jimena. Considerando el aprecio que tiene por Franco, yo hubiera supuesto que a usted no le parecería mal que dos personas de clases tan diferentes pudieran ser amigos.

\- Si fuera otra muchacha, las cosas serían muy diferentes- Jimena dijo, meneando la cabeza- Pero Ruth es bastante caprichosa. No me extrañaría que solo le quisiese para sentirse más rebelde y aventurera. Además, si se entera mi madre o Raquelita, usted perdería su trabajo, imagino que no quiere eso.

\- Pues mire usted que la vida sin un poquito de riesgo me parece tremendamente aburrida- Óscar meneó la cabeza- No, no. Además, sé que usted no va a decir nada a nadie.

\- ¿Y por qué está usted tan seguro?- preguntó Jimena.

\- Pues pronto vamos a ser cuñados, y eso es lo que hacen los cuñados, ¿verdad? Se guardan secretos.

Jimena arrugó la nariz, desagradada por la idea de ser su "cuñada". Sin embargo, no consideró adecuado revelar que sus sentimientos por Franco ya no eran los de antes puesto que Óscar siempre se había mostrado fastidiosamente emocionado por ese enlace. Jimena recordó la puerta cerrada y mostró una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Tiene razón, Óscar. Entonces no lo demoro más, imagino que tiene que arreglarse y llegar a tiempo a la cita. Ruth nunca perdona a los que le hacen esperar- dijo Jimena, saboreando cada palabra.

Óscar asintió con la cabeza, se colocó el sombrero y se acercó con paso aligero a la puerta. Giró el pomo y tiró de ella, pero ésta continuó en su lugar. Óscar zarandeó la puerta con más fuerza sin éxito.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos?- preguntó Óscar, esta vez sujetando el pomo con las dos manos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jimena, fingiendo desconcierto.

\- Pues que esta puerta no abre. Estamos encerrados- Óscar resopló, fastidiado por ese contratiempo- Y a ver ¿Usted por qué tenía que cerrar la puerta?

Jimena se encogió de hombros- ¡Ay, no me eche a mí las culpas! ¿Y yo qué iba a saber que esa puerta no se iba a querer abrir después?

Óscar la ignoró y comenzó a gritar el nombre de sus hermanos pero nadie contestó al otro lado. Jimena se sentó en la mesa que estaba colocada en el centro de la sala y cruzó las piernas, esperando pacientemente. Óscar la miró, irritado por su indiferencia.

\- ¿Y qué hace ahí sentada? ¡Ayúdeme a gritar!

\- No sea bruto, Óscar ¿Qué quiere que me quede ronca? Seguro que sus hermanos vendrán a buscarle. Imagino que sabían que se dirigía a este lugar ¿no?

\- ¡Pues no!- exclamó Óscar, quitándose el sombrero en un gesto de desesperación- Les dije que se fueran sin mí, yo pensaba cambiarme aquí y Ruth me iba a recoger en la puerta de la hacienda, a las afueras.

\- ¿Ruth iba a recogerle? ¡Qué poco romántico! ¿Por qué no me sorprende que usted no tenga un solo hueso romántico en su cuerpo?

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías dice? Ruth y yo habíamos quedado como amigos- comentó, acercándose a donde Jimena estaba sentada. Ella cruzó los brazos en un gesto defensivo y negó con la cabeza, sin creerle. Era evidente que Ruth, al menos, tenía otras ideas- Y yo cuando quiero ser romántico, no hay mujer que se me resista.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Demuéstremelo!

\- ¿Cómo quiere que lo haga aquí encerrado?- preguntó Óscar, que volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que alguien le escuchara.

Jimena esperó, pacientemente, a que Óscar se rindiera con su griterío. Cuando por fin lo hizo, Jimena dijo- Dígame cómo organizaría una cita romántica. A ver, imagínese que _me_ va a llevar a un sitio romántico. Descríbame la velada.

\- No sea absurda. Yo nunca haría eso.

\- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Jimena, intentando ocultar el daño que esas palabras le causaban.

\- Usted está saliendo con mi hermano. ¿Cree que yo sería tan rastrero como para intentar robársela? Franco está muy ilusionado con usted ¿sabe?

Jimena puso los ojos en blanco, cansada de que Óscar insistiera en repetirle lo mucho que Franco la estimaba. La verdad era que Franco no se comportaba como el joven enamorado que Óscar prometía que era. Jimena meneó la cabeza.

\- ¡Usted es un mentiroso! ¿Es que cree que no me di cuenta de cómo me miraba aquel día en el baño de mi hermana?

\- Yo soy un hermano leal pero también soy un hombre y usted estaba en paños menores ¡Ni eso! Sólo la cubría la espuma. ¿Cómo quería que la mirara?- Oscar se giró bruscamente para mirarla de frente, colocándose demasiado cerca- ¡Y no se haga la inocente! Que usted también me miró con unos ojitos… que por un momento temí que quisiera comerme.

\- ¿Temió? ¡Más quisiera usted que yo hubiera sentido el más mínimo deseo por usted!

\- ¿Lo niega entonces?

Jimena se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas sonrojándose- Usted estaba también medio desnudo y además estaba mojado. Y yo no soy de piedra ¿sabe? Pero eso no significa absolutamente nada, más contenta hubiera estado si hubiera sido Franco el que hubiera entrado a arreglar el baño en lugar de usted.

\- Si está tan enamorada de Franco ¿Por qué no pone una fecha a su matrimonio? Cualquiera diría que está teniendo dudas.

\- ¡Está usted muy pesado con que me case! Yo soy una señorita y estas cosas llevan su tiempo y no se pueden apresurar.

Óscar se limitó a asentir, seguramente no sabía cómo responder a aquello. Él miró a la puerta cerrada como si fuera su mayor enemigo y volvió a zarandearla.

\- Si no se abrió antes, no se va a abrir ahora. ¡No sea bruto!- exclamó Jimena, sin moverse de su sitio.

Óscar la miró con enfado- Usted parece muy tranquila. ¿No debería estar ahora preparándose para su cita con Franco? ¿O es que acaso se ha olvidado?

No se había olvidado. Si fuera lo suficiente valiente como para responderle con sinceridad, le hubiera dicho que era tan masoquista que prefería encerrarse con él a discutir como niños pequeños que disfrutar de una tranquila velada con Franco. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo entendía. Franco tenía una voz bonita, sabía expresarse con propiedad y no tenía reparos en halagarla. Oscar, sin embargo, se pasaba el día contradiciéndola y poniendo en duda sus intenciones. Y, sin embargo, ella prefería su compañía. Era absurdo, era estúpido, era completamente incomprensible.

Por supuesto, ella no dijo nada de eso- Estoy segura de que nos sacarán de un momento a otro. Aún hay tiempo para arreglarse- Óscar la miró como si fuera lo más absurdo que le hubiera escuchado decir y Jimena se apresuró a cambiar de tema- Aún estoy esperando que me describa lo que usted considera una velada romántica.

Óscar se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza en un gesto nervioso que no parecía típico de él- ¿De verdad quiere saberlo?- preguntó, inseguro. Jimena asintió.

Óscar se dirigió hacia una de las sillas, abrió su viejo morral y sacó una camisa granate que estaba cuidadosamente doblada. Jimena se preguntó quién la había planchado y doblado. Dudaba que hubiera sido Óscar o uno de sus hermanos.

\- Primero, hay que estar presentable porque a las chicas les gusta que uno se preocupe por parecer bien atractivo, ¿ve? – preguntó, colocándose la camisa – Esta es mi mejor camisa y suele darme mucha suerte.

Jimena se cruzó de brazos y contuvo las ganas de decir que él se había tomado muchas molestias en parecer atractivo delante de Ruth Uribe.

\- Un buen sombrero es indispensable, pero siempre hay que quitárselo durante la velada – continuó explicando Óscar.

\- ¿Y dónde es esta velada?

Óscar bajó la cabeza, en un gesto melodramático – Me temo que el lugar no le va a gustar en absoluto.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Dónde es? – Preguntó Jimena, irritada de que Óscar estuviera intentando meterle intriga a su narración.

\- Al aire libre.

\- ¿Al aire libre? Con los bichos y el frío.

\- Con las estrellas y una hoguera. Ya le dije que no le gustaría, pero no se preocupe, mi hermano tiene gustos más refinados.

Jimena hizo una mueca escéptica – Pues a mí las estrellas me parecen muy románticas, pero dudo mucho que Franco tenga gustos más refinados que usted. Es evidente que usted es el más vanidoso de sus hermanos y no me extrañaría que también fuera el más sibarita.

\- Supongo que tiene razón.

\- Y no me gusta que nombre constantemente a Franco, no entiendo por qué mi relación con su hermano le importa tanto… ¡Y no vaya a decirme de nuevo que es porque quiere mucho a su hermano!

\- Yo creía que las enamoradas siempre querían hablar de sus amores.

\- Pues yo no soy así. No, así que hábleme de usted.

Óscar se encogió de hombros – No sé qué quiere que le diga. No soy muy interesante.

\- Puede que nos quedemos aquí encerrados mucho tiempo así que deje de hacerse el misterioso y cuénteme algo sobre usted.

\- No sé. Pregunte y responderé.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle preguntas personales o se pondrá a la defensiva si lo hago?

\- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Jimena cogió aire y fingió que estaba pensando en una pregunta interesante, aunque ya sabía qué quería preguntar desde hacía horas.

\- ¿Tiene novia?

Óscar le miró con una ceja alzada, seguramente preguntándose si ella merecía una respuesta.

\- Ahora mismo, no.

\- ¿Y le gustaría o es de esos hombres que van de flor en flor como las abejas?

La pregunta pareció ofender a Óscar - ¿Cree que soy un mujeriego sin escrúpulos o algo así? No le voy a negar que he tenido mis escarceos fugaces pero si encontrara a la mujer adecuada, no dudaría en casarme en pocas semanas. Los Reyes somos hombres de familia.

\- Yo tampoco dudaría en casarme, si estuviera realmente enamorada.

\- ¿Y lo está? – preguntó Óscar.

Jimena se ruborizó al pensar que Óscar había descubierto que ella no le era indiferente. - ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

\- A Franco, por supuesto. Se van a casar… entonces, imagino que está realmente enamorada.

Jimena se encogió de hombros – Supongo que sí – murmuró, no muy convencida. Óscar la miró con los ojos llenos de sospecha y Jimena se apresuró a hacer otra pregunta – Dígame la verdad, ¿qué piensa de Ruth? ¿Le parece guapa?

\- No sé qué problema tiene usted con la señorita Ruth…

\- ¡Responda!

\- Tiene una cara muy bonita, una cara de ángel.

Jimena se giró bruscamente, sin esforzarse en esconder su enfado. Puso los ojos en blancos y meneó la cabeza con reproche.

\- ¿Y por qué se enfada ahora? ¡Usted fue quien preguntó!

\- Porque sabía que me estaba mintiendo cuando me dijo que ella sólo era una amiga.

\- No le estaba mintiendo. Además, está claro que usted no se ha enfadado por eso…

\- ¿Y por qué entonces, listillo?

\- No le gusta que diga que otras mujeres son guapas. Le pasa a todas las mujeres hermosas, que odian que les recuerden que no son las únicas mujeres guapas del mundo.

\- ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que acaba de llamarme hermosa?

\- ¿Es acaso un secreto? ¡Pero no se ilusione! Que también he dicho que no es la única.

\- ¿Ilusionarme? ¡Yo no quiero ni he pedido sus halagos! – gritó Jimena, acercándose a él tanto que apenas les separaba dos dedos de distancia.

Óscar abrió la boca, para replicarle con el mismo tono de voz, pero una tercera voz los sacó de su discusión. Ambos se separaron de un salto al escuchar la voz confundida de Norma:

\- ¿Jimena? ¿Estás ahí? – La puerta se abrió de inmediato y Norma Elizondo los miró con evidente sorpresa- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- No pienses mal, Norma. La puerta estaba estropeada y sólo se abría desde fuera.

\- ¿Y por qué no han pedido ayuda?

\- Lo hicimos. Bueno más bien lo hice yo, pero nadie me escuchó y me cansé de gritar. – Dijo Óscar. Él se apresuró a agarrar su sombrero y su morral. – Muchísimas gracias por liberarnos, señorita Norma. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero las veré mañana. Que tengan un buen día.

Óscar abandonó el cuarto de herramientas con pasos rápidos. Norma, manteniendo su expresión sorprendida, miró como se alejaba. Luego desvió su mirada hacia su hermana:

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? Que ha salido despavorido.

Jimena, con una triste mirada que sorprendió a Norma, se encogió de hombros – No le he hecho nada. Tenía prisas porque tiene una cita. Y no me vayas a preguntar por qué lo sé. No habla normalmente con los obreros de sus vidas privadas, pero hemos estado un buen rato encerrados aquí.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de herramientas? Si nunca vienes aquí.

Jimena se rascó la cabeza, intentando encontrar una excusa rápida. – Si te lo cuento, ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? ¡Especialmente a Leandro!

\- Claro que sí, aunque me parece un poco pronto para empezar a ocultarle secretos a tu prometido.

\- Vine a esconderme de Leandro, Norma. Me siento un poco avergonzada ahora pero la verdad es que me sentía algo agobiada. Supongo que son los nervios de la boda. Paso tanto tiempo con Leandro que a veces me apetece estar sola y hoy era uno de esos días. ¿Te parece que hice mal?

Norma suspiró – No, por supuesto que no.

\- Luego vino Óscar a recoger sus cosas y cerró la puerta sin querer. Se ve que él no sabía que estaba rota. Menos mal que me escuchaste. En fin, debería encontrarme con Leandro. Le prometí que le llamaría para que pudiéramos vernos…

Jimena se dispuso a salir del cuarto pero Norma le detuvo, agarrándole el brazo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Jimena.

\- No, era una tontería. Creo que salir un poco me vendrá bien para librarme de los nervios.

\- No, me refiero a la boda. No tienes que casarte si no quieres, puedes cancelarla. La verdad es que no me pareces una novia ilusionada, Jimena. Por favor, no te cases con él si no lo amas. No cometas ese error.

Jimena se sorprendió de la intensa mirada suplicante de su hermana. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y Jimena no pensó en su compromiso amañado con Leandro, sino con la boda que le había prometido a Franco.

\- No te cases si no le amas – repitió Norma y su voz hizo eco dentro de Jimena, haciéndole temblar.

* * *

Era la misma estampa que todos los sábados, pero esta vez, Jimena no estaba nada ilusionada. Leandro, con las manos en el volante de su coche lila, la miró de reojo.

\- Ay, niña. Parece que en vez de ir a una cita secreta con tu enamorado, te encaminas a tu ejecución. ¿Qué te pasa?

Jimena suspiró y se encogió de hombros – No, no es nada.

\- No, Jimena, a tu prometido no le puedes engañar. Te lo veo en la cara.

\- He decidido que voy a cortar con Franco, Leandro, pero me da pena. Yo no quiero romperle el corazón a nadie.

\- Yo ya sabía que esto era una aventura fugaz, y aún así, me sorprende lo rápido que te cansaste de él.

\- Creo que en verdad nunca me atrajo. Es muy guapo, eso lo puede ver todo el mundo, pero nunca sentí esas mariposas en el estómago de las que todo el mundo habla. No con él, al menos.

\- Ay, picarona, que hay otro hombre. ¿Verdad?

\- Puede ser – respondió Jimena con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Ay, es que ser tu amigo es mejor que ver una telenovela! Me dejas en ascuas, niña. ¿Quién es él?

\- No te lo puedo decir.

\- Ay, Santa Cachucha. ¡Tú y tus novios secretos!

\- No es mi novio. De hecho, creo que él está interesado en otra. De hecho, sé que ahora mismo está cenando con ella. Quién sabe, quizá mañana aparezcan cogiditos de la mano.

\- ¿Que aparezcan dónde? ¿Dónde lo conociste?

\- ¡Déjate de preguntas! No me presiones. Prometo que serás el primero al que se lo cuente, pero no hoy ni tampoco mañana.

\- Bueno, de acuerdo. Y sea quien sea la mujer con la que sale, déjame decirte que ese enamorado tuyo, si no se fija en ti, es un estúpido sin remedio. Porque tú vales tu peso en oro, mi niña.

Jimena sonrió, alegre por el cumplido de su falso prometido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la camioneta de Juan Reyes se detuvo en su aparcamiento habitual frente a la hacienda Elizondo. Franco bajó del coche y se dirigió con pasos rápidos a la zona en construcción, en un intento vano de huir de los reproches de su hermano Óscar.

\- ¡Si ya te dije que andar con esa cantante no nos iba a traer nada nuevo, Franco! – exclamó Óscar.

\- ¡Rosario no tiene nada que ver! – exclamó Franco – Si Jimena ha cortado conmigo no ha sido porque dudara de mis sentimientos, sino de los suyos propios.

\- Pues eso significa que no hiciste un buen trabajo conquistándola.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Óscar? ¡Haberlo intentado tú!

\- Pues lo hubiera hecho encantado, pero ella se fue a fijar en ti, no en mí. Jimena no es tonta y seguro que se dio cuenta de que no volcabas toda tu atención en ella y que había otra mujer.

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Ella me cortó con mucha delicadeza, intentando no herir mis sentimientos y se veía que se sentía culpable. Ella misma me lo dijo, que me apreciaba mucho pero que ahora se había dado cuenta de que no sentía amor.

\- ¿Y por qué se ha dado cuenta ahora?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Pues quizás uno de sus amigos ricachones se cruzó en su camino y ya se cansó de verse con un simple obrero. Jimena es una mujer muy complicada y en realidad, me alegra que se haya echado atrás.

\- ¿Te alegras? ¿De qué? ¿De haber perdido la fortuna Elizando? ¡La tenías muy cerca, hermano! ¡Si sólo hubieras sido un novio más atento!

Juan dio unas grandes zancadas para colocarse frente a sus dos hermanos pequeños y los miró con severidad. En un susurro enfurecido, les dijo:

\- ¡Cállense ya! ¿Es que quieren que nos echen de aquí de una patada? – Juan le propinó una colleja – Especialmente tú, que te pones de hablar de fortunas y estupideces.

Óscar resopló – Pues no hay nadie aquí a estas horas tan temprana, como buenos ricachones que son, aún están dormidos. Pero tienes razón, Juancho, hay que tener cuidado, así que nos callamos y a trabajar.

* * *

Jimena esperó en la alejada llanura con nerviosismo. Los minutos pasaban y Óscar no aparecía. Ella le había pedido a Eva que le entregara una nota a Óscar, en la que le citaba en una zona alejada de la hacienda, donde podían hablar tranquilos. Sin embargo, Óscar se estaba retrasando.

Jimena estaba comenzando a dudar de que Eva hubiera cumplido su palabra, cuando lo vio acercarse caminando.

\- ¡Ya pensé que me iba a dejar plantada! – exclamó Jimena.

\- No es tan fácil escabullirse, ¿sabe? Además no entiendo por qué me ha citado aquí. ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?

\- Supongo que Franco se lo ha contado.

\- Pues sí, me dijo que ayer usted cortó con él y que, evidentemente, ya no se casarán – Óscar meneó la cabeza, en señal de desacuerdo.

\- ¿Se siente decepcionado?

\- Estos asuntos sólo le incumben a usted y a Franco. ¿Qué tengo yo que ver aquí?

\- Siempre se mostró muy interesado por mi relación con Franco, así que pensé que era justo que usted también lo escuchara de mi boca.

\- Si le soy sincero, no entiendo el motivo. ¿Está segura de que no se pueden arreglar? Usted siempre me dijo que estaba muy enamorada de Franco y de repente, ¡pum!, ya no lo quiere.

\- Yo pensaba que lo amaba, pero estaba equivocada.

\- No me diga más, hay otro hombre. Se lo noto en la voz. Pues eso sí que me decepciona más, ¿sabe? Yo pensé que usted era más constante con sus sentimientos.

\- No se atreva a juzgarme, Óscar. Usted no conoce la historia entera.

\- No, pero me la imagino. Conoció a un chico guapo, interesante, rico, inteligente y con muy buena planta y se enamoró de él hasta las trancas. Después de eso, se olvidó de Franco bien rápido.

\- En parte tiene razón, hay un hombre guapo, interesante e inteligente… pero él no es más rico que Franco – Al escuchar su confesión, Óscar meneó la cabeza, sin ocultar su enfado – Veo que eso le enfada mucho.

\- Pues claro que sí, ya le dije que yo quiero la felicidad de mi hermano y ahora ese hombre se la ha arrebatado rastreramente…

\- Es en parte culpa suya.

\- ¿Mía? ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que usted se haya enamorado de ese hombre que parece tan perfecto en todo?

\- Y bueno, quizás si usted no pareciera tan perfecto en todo, no estaríamos en este problema ahora.

Óscar pestañeó y le miró con asombro. ¿Había entendido lo que ella acababa de decir? Jimena le sonrió de forma radiante y antes de que él pudiera pedirle que se explicara, se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso en la boca.

\- Usted es ese hombre, Óscar Reyes.

* * *

¡FIN!

¿Quién es ese hombre que...? Bueno ya sabéis cómo es el final. Si alguien la ha leído, espero que lo haya disfrutado. ¡Y si además dejáis reviews, muchísimas gracias!


End file.
